Talk:Redeem Codes/@comment-35028167-20180704072848/@comment-36072623-20180704133620
=IT'S TIME TO HELP THE DRUIDS!= July 4, 2018 Hello Soul Riders! It's once again time for another exciting adventure with the Keepers of Aideen! ONE STEP CLOSER TO CONCORDE The druids are calling! Alex is in trouble after her latest plan, but now you have to find her in order to continue to look for Concorde. Meanwhile strange things are happening in Moorland – the girls in the Bobcat Girlz club are disappearing one by one, and has anyone actually seen Loretta lately? Talk to Elizabeth Sunbeam in Valedale to get started! To be able to play these quests you must be a Star Rider and have finished the quest where Rhiannon gives you her lariat as well as the quest where Ydris is welcoming you to his circus. Help Elizabeth find Alex! TO BE CONTINUED… When you have finished the intriguing quests released this week you do not need to wait for long to get the continuation – the next part of the story will be released NEXT WEEK! FARAH, THE TRAVELING DRUID DESIGNER! Fashionista Farah just arrived to Valedale with her cool, druid inspired wear in red and green! She'll leave Jorvik on July 18th, so don't miss out and have a look in her store to see if you find anything you like! Get beautiful druid wear from Farah! SUPER FAST PONIES! Last week the updated Jorvik Ponies arrived to the game! While releasing the ponies we added a change to ALL ponies on Jorvik, which means that they're now just as fast as all the larger horses! RETURN OF THE WEEKEND DISCO! Starting this weekend, the Fort Pinta Disco will return to its normal schedule! When the disco isn't running, JoJo Siwa will still perform. JUNE BUG FIXES! In addition to a few text changes and typo fixes, we also fixed a number of bugs last month. Here are a few big ones: ★ Ferdinand, the Horse Market guy, often is a bit confused. He was even more confused than usual when he didn't give you guys any quests during a couple of his visits on Jorvik! We've had a chat with Ferdinand and he promised to start giving us quests again. Puh! ★ Some of you noticed that Jorvik's lovely music turned off in some places in the game. Now the music is back to normal! ★ In your NPC collections in your Journals, Alex's picture was suddenly missing! Maybe she stole it in order to be able to give you a better one? We've managed to retrieve the picture and you can now see it everytime you open the book, just as you should. ★ The race ranking windows have been tweaked a bit more since the release of the new race rankings. We've also solved a couple of other race related bugs. ★ One fence in the cross country tracks in Firgrove has for a long time been very difficult to jump without getting caught in a dangerous fall. The best landscape artists we could find in Jorvik had a look at it all and have done some changes to make the fence less dangerous to cross. THE HORSE MARKET The Horse Market is closed this week while it's being moved to the Jorvik Stables Arena. Have yourselves a magical week! Hugs from the Star Stable Team ♥